I won't let go
by Kasya
Summary: "Alors tu le vis comment de t'appeler Weasley, Greengrass ?" Petits OS sans prétention sur l'avenir incertain d'un serpent et d'un lion.
1. Chapter 1

- Pour récupérer les clés de votre appartement, vous devrez vous rendre au service du logement et des contrats magiques au cinquième étage au ministère de la magie. Et je vous préviens Monsieur Weasley, venez avec la somme dont vous devez vous acquitter sinon vous allez avoir de très gros problèmes.

Un _crac_ sonore plus tard et l'agent du Ministère de la magie ressemblant à un pingouin en costume avait disparu. Laissant Frederic Weasley sur le pas de la porte de son appartement avec un sac d'habits qu'il avait parvenu à prendre avant de se faire mettre dehors. Les hautes rues de Londres étaient déjà sombres à ce moment de la fin d'après-midi. Le soleil se couchant plus tôt en hiver, les ombres des batiments s'étendaient sur les pavés du square où il se trouvait.

- Et bah ... C'est pas des marrants, on a du lui casser sa baguette avant de venir.

Fred se tourna alors avec appréhension vers sa petite amie qui se tenait derrière lui depuis de longues secondes maintenant, sans rien dire. En voyant alors la mine profondement agacé de Astoria Greengrass, le rouquin compris qu'il n'était maintenant plus question que de quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'explose.

- ESPECE DE CRETIN FREDERIC GIDEON WEASLEY !

Comme si cela allait parvenir à régler la situation ou à faire passer son énervement, la jeune femme attrapa le sac de vetement pour se mettre à frapper son amant avec, ponctuant chaque mot d'un nouveau coup.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu n'avais plus payé ton loyer depuis quatre mois ?! Où est-ce qu'on va aller dormir maintenant ?

- Attends, attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Aïe.. arrête !

Fred tentait de se protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait des assauts de sa petite amie. Il termina finalement par lui arracher le sac des mains et le jeta derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne servirait plus d'arme. Le rouquin inspira longuement, fixant Astoria qui avait maintenant virer au rouge pivoine tant l'énervement devait grimper en elle.

- Je ne voulais rien te dire, d'accord ? Et puis on peut toujours aller dormir au terrier, non ?

- Tu as quel âge crétin ? Tu as 27 ans, et tu vas encore me ramener chez tes parents ? Sérieusement ! Je ne suis pas stupide, si tu avais des problèmes d'argent, j'aurais très bien pu le comprendre, ce n'est pas la première fois !

Le regard assassin, Astoria fixait son petit ami sans ciller, se retenant de s'énerver encore plus. Ce dernier se tortillait sur place, tentant de trouver la moindre bride d'excuse plausible pour le sortir du prétin dans lequel il venait de se mettre.

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne te prends pas pour une idiote, mais cette fois je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça, ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça. S'il te plaît fais-moi confiance.

- Parfait, si apparement je ne suis pas suffisement apte à pouvoir partager les secrets du grand Frederic Weasley, je ne vais pas lui imposer ma présence plus longtemps !

Accompagné d'un sourire hypocrite et sarcastique, Astoria fit quelques pas dans l'idée de transplaner pour aller passer la nuit loin de cet abruti. Mais comprenant rapidement ses intentions, le rouquin l'attrapa par le bras, n'ayant pas l'intention de la laisser filer aussi facilement.

- Attends, attends ! Bon puisque apparement tu ne me laisses pas le choix ..

Après avoir soupiré longuement, il relâcha le bras d'Astoria, esperant qu'elle n'en profiterait pas pour filer aussitôt.

- Regarde dans la poche intérieur de ma veste.

Restant planté bêtement devant la jeune femme, Fred attendit qu'elle s'execute, étonnement sans la moindre protestation. Astoria ressortit un écrin en velour noir, à cette vue, le rouquin esquissait déjà un petit sourire. Alors, ignorant qu'il venait de se faire expulser de chez lui, qu'Astoria l'avait frapper quelques secondes auparvant, qu'ils se trouvaient presque dans le noir au beau milieu de la rue, il lui prit la petite boîte des mains et posa un genoux à terre.

- Voilà, ça fait quatre mois que j'économise la moindre petite noise pour pouvoir payer une bague digne de ce nom. Je pensais avoir convaincu mon locataire de me faire confiance, mais visiblement ce chacal m'a planté un couteau dans le dos.

Se mordant la lèvre, il ouvrit la petite boîte pour dévoiler une bague des plus classique, mais ravissante tout de même. Il posa alors son regard sur le visage d'Astoria qui n'avait pas encore répliqué un seul mot. Cela était presque jouissif de la voir hébétée au point de ne même plus savoir quoi dire. C'était arrivé si peu souvent que Fred profita quelques secondes de ce silence étonnant durant lequel la jeune fille semblait suspendue à ses lèvres.

- J'avais imaginé tout à tas de façon pour te demander ça, mais sûrement pas celle là enfin... Astoria Greengrass, est-ce que tu veux bien épouser le pauvre idiot désormai sans logement que je suis ?


	2. Chapter 2

- Monsieur Weasley, venez tenir la main de votre femme !

Les medicomages couraient à travers la petite chambre d'hopital, Astoria Greengrass était allongée sur une table d'opération en train de mettre son premier enfant au monde. Elle s'était reveillée au milieux de la nuit en hurlant sous la douleur des contractions.

Fred, blanc comme un linge, n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas en avant pour s'avancer jusqu'à sa femme, que ses jambes flagolantes cédèrent sous son poids, et le rouquin perdit connaissance, s'effondrant sur le sol, ne rendant l'accouchement que plus compliqué encore.

De toute façon, on peut jamais compter sur lui, furent les paroles que parvint à prononcer Astoria.


	3. Chapter 3

- Non, Peter, tu vas à l'école, ne discute pas !

Astoria Greengrass lâcha un profond soupir d'exaspération devant les protestations de son unique fils. N'y prêtant pas attention, elle se mit à chercher du regard sa baguette magique dans la cuisine spacieuse et lumineuse.

- Mais maman, j'ai mal au ventre…

Jetant un regard autoritaire au garçonnet, Astoria attrapa les toasts qui venaient de sauter du grille-pain pour les poser sur la table, rapidement suivit du pot de marmelade, intimant à son fils de manger. Se remettant à la recherche de sa baguette, elle crut être sauvée en la trouvant finalement prêt de l'évier. Seulement, ce fut à ce moment-là que la baguette qu'elle venait d'empoigner se transforma en canari dans un couinement sonore.

- Satané crétin…

- Je t'entends, maman.

Après avoir jeté le fameux canard en plastique et avoir maudit déjà une cinquantaine de fois son mari de laisser traîner les produits de son magasin de farce et attrape partout dans l'appartement, la jeune femme se remit à la recherche de sa baguette. La sorcière portait un tailleur élégant et un haut chignon qui dégageait son visage, on pouvait pourtant y lire quelques marques de fatigue. Depuis la naissance de son fils, bientôt huit ans auparavant, son entourage avait pu voir se former l'habituelle ride des mères sur son front. Et son mari ne manquait jamais d'ailleurs de le lui faire remarquer puisqu'elle portait aussi le nom de ride du lion.

- Peter, si tu avales cette pastille, tu peux dire au revoir à ton balai et à toutes tes cartes de collection durant les douze prochains mois, j'espère que tu m'as entendu.

L'air dépité, Peter Weasley reposa la pastille de gerbe qu'il avait piquée à son père la veille, espérant ainsi pouvoir se faire passer pour malade et éviter d'aller à l'école. Du haut de ses huit ans, l'unique fils du couple avait développé une roublardise qui laissait la plupart du temps ses parents sans voix.

Un nouveau couinement s'éleva dans la cuisine lorsqu'Astoria eut attrapé une nouvelle baguette farceuse en pensant avoir mis la main sur la sienne. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un lourd grognement de frustration et balança l'objet à travers la pièce.

- FREDERIC !

Le dit Frederic fit rapidement son entrée dans la pièce, ayant sans doute senti dans le cri strident de sa femme une urgence qu'il ne fallait mieux pas faire attendre. Alors comme pour en rajouter à l'énervement d'Astoria, le rouquin marcha malencontreusement sur le canard en plastique tombé sur le sol qui couina encore une fois.

Peter s'esclaffa de rire dans ses tartines devant la scène que lui offraient ses parents. Fred se dépêcha de rejoindre sa femme pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant que celle-ci ne lui donne une petite tape.

- Tu devrais ranger tes affaires, ce n'est pas un exemple pour ton fils ! Regarde, il a encore essayé d'avaler une pastille de gerbe pour ne pas aller à l'école ! Vous allez me rendre folle !

Frederic dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire comme un gosse en entendant la nouvelle tentative de son fils. Il déposa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son épouse puis se tourna vers Peter qui déjeunait toujours avec une lenteur sûrement toute calculée pour être en retard. Il prit alors le ton le plus sérieux qu'il se connaissait.

- Peter, on te l'a déjà dit, aller à l'école c'était important !

- Mais ce que je veux moi c'est apprendre la magie ! Pas les mathématiques !

Il souleva la serviette pour s'essayer la bouche pleine de marmelade, et découvrit une baguette. Il l'attrapa alors pour la secouer dans les airs comme pour imiter un sorcier expérimenté. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Astoria lui prit sa baguette des mains, ravie de l'avoir finalement retrouvée.

- Il faut d'abord apprendre les mathématiques avant de pouvoir aller à Poudlard, sinon tu ne pourras jamais suivre les cours, et tu n'auras que des Désolants à tes examens, comme papa ...

Le fils comme le père pouvait bien sentir dans le son de la voix d'Astoria que ce n'était sûrement pas un exemple à suivre, pourtant lorsque leur regards se croisèrent ils se comprirent sans même avoir à se parler.

- Et puis pourquoi on a pas d'elfe de maison aussi ?

La jeune femme continua de grogner alors qu'elle rangeait les affaires de Peter dans son sac pour l'école.

- Parce que chaque membre de cette famille a déclarer sur son honneur de ne jamais avoir d'elfe de maison !

- Mais oui maman, tu te souviens, on fait parti de la SALE, le club de tata Hermione !

Fred sourit de bienveillance devant la naiveté touchante de son fils et son utilisation du mot club comme s'il s'agissait d'un loisir comme un autre. Il prit place sur un siège à table, terminant les toasts que Peter semblait avoir délaissés volontairement. ¨Père et fils se ressemblait incroyablement, la même peau blanche parsemé de nombreuses tâches de rousseur, la même chevelure rousse, le même air espiègle. Il était même déjà décider secretement pour ne pas froisser Astoria qu'il irait à Gryffondor, ou nul part.

Toujours gromelant, Astoria tentait déjà de replacer une mèche rebelle qui s'était échappé de son chignon.

- La SALE, la SALE.. Sale Sang de Bourbe !

- Maman !

- Astoria !

Indignés, les deux hommes fixèrent avec le même regard réprobateur l'ancienne Serpentard. Cette dernière sortit de la cuisine en continuant de grogner contre le monde entier qui semblait se lier contre elle à ses yeux.

- Ah les femmes ... fit Peter

- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu ...

Fixant tou les deux l'endroit où Astoria avait disparu, Frederic termina par donner une petite tape sur l'épaule de son fils avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue de chérubin.

- Aller, prends ton sac chéri, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui t'amène à l'école.


	4. Chapter 4

Les aiguilles de l'horloge de la cuisine des Weasley indiquait vingt-trois heures et cinq minutes. Cela faisait environ une demi-heure que Fred avait arrêté de tourner en rond dans la maison à se ronger les ongles pour venir rejoindre sa femme à la table de la cuisine. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait prononcé le moindre mot depuis maintenant de longues minutes, laissant le soin au tic tac de l'horloge de briser le silence lourd entre eux.

Un huhulement puis un bruit de bec tapant contre le carreau déclancha alors les hostilités, comme s'il s'agissait du feu de départ que les deux parents attendaient depuis tout ce temps. Bondissant de leur chaise respective en même temps, Fred fut le plus rapide et s'imposa de sa grandeur pour saisir la lettre à la patte de la chouette qui venait d'attérir sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

- Fred donne-moi ça ! Je suis sa mère, c'est à moi de regarder d'abord ! Je te jure que je ne te parle plus si tu oses regarder ! Arrête ! NE LIS PAS !

Tentant malgré tout de se défendre, son épouse essayait par tous les moyens d'arracher la précieuse lettre des mains du rouquin. Mais ce dernier se contenta alors de lever les bras en l'air, mettant ainsi le courrier hors de sa portée. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, et ignorant les menaces d'Astoria, il se hâta d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et d'en sortir la lettre pour lire rapidement l'unique information qui l'interessait.

- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Lâchant la lettre sans plus lui accorder le moindre interet, Fred Weasley se mit à courir autour de la table du salon en chantant une chanson victoirieuse. Astoria pendant ce temps, ne voulant pas croire son mari se hâte de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de simuler.

- MON FILS A GRYFFONDOR ! MON FILS A GRYFFONDOR ! MON FILS A GRYFFONDOR ! MON FILS A GRYFFONDOR !

Astoria froissa la lettre d'énervement avant de la jeter sur son mari qui agissait comme un gamin. Le placement de leur fils aîné était un sujet de dispute entre eux depuis même avant sa naissance. Il avait fait l'objet de débats houleux, de paris risqués, d'éducation, d'histoires racontées. Tous les deux avaient tenté d'influencer le plus possible Peter pour qu'il choisisse de se rendre dans leur maison respective.

- WEASLEY TOUJOURS A GRYFFONDOR ! SINON C'EST DEHORS ! WEASLEY TOUJOURS A GRYFFONDOR SINON C'EST DEHORS ! LES GRYFFONDOR DOMINENT, LES SERPENTARD S'INCLINENT ! OUAIIIIIS !

- TAIS TOI CRETIN !

Plus que agacée que jamais, et surtout amer de voir que finalement Peter avait rejoint la maison des lions, la jeune femme tenta de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Fred pour le faire taire. Ce dernier ne voulant rien entendre continuait de chanter victorieux, profitant de la main tendue pour entraîner sa femme dans une danse à sa gloire alors que celle-ci lui hurlait de la lâcher.

- Maman, pourquoi papa il cri ?

Se tournant tous les deux en même temps vers la porte d'entrée, ils découvrirent la petite Kathleen âgée d'à peine quatre ans se tenant sur le seuil. Une fois de plus, Fred fut plus rapide et attrapa sa fille pour la faire sauter dans ses bras, embrassant ses joues d'enfants avec joie.

- Papa crit parce qu'il est content ! Peter est rentré à Poudlard ce soir, et le choixpeau l'a mit à Gryffondor !

La fillette, bien trop jeune pour comprendre l'enjeu dans ce placement se mit à rire avec son père, applaudissant naïvement. Astoria s'avança pour prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras, ayant parvenue à se calmer. Au fond, elle avait toujours su que son fils serait envoyer à Gryffondor, il ressemblait bien trop à son père pour que cela se déroule autrement. Avec une petite moue de dédain, elle embrassa tendrement Kathleen avant de sortir de la cuisine, caressant avec amour ses boucles blondes.

- Maintenant, il va falloir retourner dormir chérie, demain on doit aller voir tata Hestia, elle va t'apprendre à devenir une vraie femme.


	5. Chapter 5

- Tu sais ce que je leur ai dis aux gamins ? Je leur ai dis que moi vivant, jamais je ne donnerai la moindre mornille à cette ordure de Zabini ! Ni à lui, ni à sa foutue fondation soit disant de bienfesance ! Mais pour qui ils me prennent tous ses idiots ? Ils croient que j'ai oublié ce que ce petit con nous a fait à nous et à notre famille durant la guerre, même avant la guerre ? Tu crois que j'ai déjà oublié ? Je suis peut-être vieux, mais je ne perds pas la mémoire pour autant ! Je n'oublie pas ! Tout reste dans un coin de ma tête moi ! On aura pas Frederic Weasley avec des sourires hypocrites, et des soit disants galas organisés au nom de je ne sais quelle fondation !

Un couple accompagné de leur fils qui passait non loin fixait Frederic Weasley d'un oeil étonné, comme s'il s'agissait d'un fou furieux. Ne s'en acomandant pas, ce dernier continua de s'insurger sans prendre en considération le regard des autres.

- Non mais tu te rends compte, toi ? Qu'est qu'on leur a appris à nos enfants pour qu'ils se laissent abusés aussi stupidement par les pires crapules du pays ? Tu me comprends toi ? N'est ce pas ? Je sais que tu me comprends. Ils pensent tous que je perds la tête là bas tu sais ? Ils pensent tous que je deviens fou. Il paraît que je parle tout seul, mais je ne parle pas seul, je sais que tu es avec moi tout le temps. On l'avait dit tu sais, nous sommes éternel et indestructible, hein qu'on l'est ? Je sais que tu gardes ma place là, je vais arriver bientot, alors on pourra vraiment être éternel !

- Papa, papa, papy est là !

Un bruit de pas précipités courant sur des graviers s'éleva dans la petite allée où se trouvait le rouquin. A peine Fred avait-il eut le temps de se retourné que son petit-fils lui sautait dans les bras pour l'enlacer tendrement.

- Papy, il faut plus que tu partes !

Rapidement, ils furent rejoint par Peter, le visage encore marqué par l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait depuis une longue heure maintenant. En voyant finalement son père tranquillement assit, il soupira de soulagement.

- On te l'a déjà dit des centaines de fois d'arrêter de t'échapper comme ça papa, on se fait un sang d'encre à chaque fois ! Tu peux pas disparaître sans prévenir quelqu'un ! Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose par Merlin ! Kathleen est même aller voir à St Mangouste si tu n'y avais pas attéris !

- Mais je m'emmerdais, ta soeur m'emmerdais ! Ce repas m'emmerdais ! Tout le monde m'emmerdais ! Il fallait que je vienne parler à ta mère, j'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux, non ? Si ta grand-mère n'a jamais réussi à me faire obéir, ça sera surement pas toi qui y parviendra petite canaille !

Le rouquin se releva doucement, prenant le soin de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque. Il était vrai qu'il se faisait désormais vieux, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Ses articulations le faisaient souffrir du matin au soir, et il avait déjà fait de nombreuses chutes qui l'avait conduit à St Mangouste. On lui disait qu'il était bien trop téméraire dans ses choix de sortie, surtout depuis qu'il était seul. Peter vient soutenir son père pour l'aider à marcher.

- Tu es vraiment insupportable quand tu t'y mets papa, et arrête de parler de cette façon. Jules ne devrait pas t'entendre parler comme ça, tu es son grand-père.

Pour uniquement réponse, Fred adressa un clin d'oeil malicieux à son petit fils avant de lui ébouriffé les cheveux d'un geste tendre. Le vieil homme se laissa emmener par son fils Peter, il jeta malgré tout un dernier coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il salua mentalement la tombe où sa femme, Astoria Greengrass reposait depuis maintenant quatre longues années.

On sera éternel.


End file.
